


Bliss

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Reader Insert, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Tsukishima has never felt more loved in the world than he has when he's by your side.Inspired by a certain post (https://haiykuties.tumblr.com/post/152138468452/mod-lana-i-love-youre-writing-so-much-and-i) by haiykuties on tumblr. pls love them, and follow them.





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

The daylight shone lazily, its beams dance through the blinds, but are filtered through by the sheer mint green curtains that are idly fluttering by the soft breeze. By chance, the flicker of light that reflects off the shiny band around his finger manages to tease his eyelids, irritatingly pulling him out of his slumber. With a slight groan, he shifts away from the sunlight, unconsciously trying to roll towards your side of the bed, but instead his eyes flutter open as he stills. He props himself up on his elbow and squints, the liquid gold of his orbs staring intently at your sleeping figure that's holding onto his shirt tightly.  
  
He feels his throat clench and he does his best to swallow the lump that has stopped him from momentarily breathing. It wasn't as though he wasn't used to it, but sometimes he just couldn't believe how lucky he was. He slowly and gently lays back onto the bed, and removes your hand from his shirt and into his own, threading his fingers between yours. His other hand gently wraps around your waist, pulling you close, and you inch forward on your own will. Although the soft and even breathing indicated that you were still sound asleep.   
  
A faint trace of a smile outlines his features and he gently pulls you closer, resting your head against his chest. His lips are pressed gently atop the crown of your head, but slowly begin to trail south as he peppers your cheeks and neck with loving pecks and occasional bites. His eyes are still closed as he showers you with love and affection, but as soon as he feels your once lax hold on his hand tighten, he stops and you weakly mutter, "K-Kei."  
  
Your voice was laced with sleep and he smirks, but you don't see that. Instead he responds with yet another kiss right at the junction of the shoulder and neck and you let out a breathy giggle before threading your fingers through his silky hair and he leans into your touch.  
  
"You'll be late," you softly whisper as you continue massaging his scalp. His arms are wrapped around you, his breath fanning out over your neck as he continued to press lazy open mouthed kisses against it. You feel him mutter an "I don't care" and you attempt to sit up, but instead he holds you firmly against him. You roll your eyes and immediately attempt to roll over, and of course, he rolls with you, but unfortunately rolls off the bed instead.  
  
"[F/N]," he groaned as he looks up at you from the floor and you stifle a laughter and you teased, "Come on Kei, wake up."  
  
He narrows his eyes at you and you lean down to slip his glasses on, and as soon as he stops squinting at you, a bright smile blooms on your face. Any harboring feelings of irritation and anger fade away as soon as he sees your pretty face.  
  
***  
  
You hear him rushing around the house as he slips into his business suit and you shake your head fondly as you finished packing both your lunches. You were lucky that your work place was literally down the street and it didn't start as early as his, but you help him gather all of his things; his keys, socks, shoes, lunch, and briefcase.   
  
"[F/N], have you seen-" he looks at you and you have his tie in your hands and he sighs in relief as you approach him. Despite the height difference, he lowers himself slightly as you effortlessly knot the tie around him. "Thanks, but-"  
  
"You're going to be late," you cut him off as you slip his keys into his hand and hand him his lunch and briefcase. He makes his way towards the door, with you following along. As soon as he slips on his shoes, he turns around, gently cupping your cheek and pressing a chaste kiss on your lips and he softly whispers, "I'll see you later."  
  
You nod, a soft smile on your lips and you lean forward to give him a quick hug, "See you later, Kei."  
  
***  
  
You came home exhausted, and you had worked overtime too, much to your dismay. As much as you loved your job, sometimes you wished it didn't exhaust you so much. But the black dress shoes that were placed on the shoe rack above yours surprised you, and the wonderful aroma that filled the house confirmed your thoughts. Your eyes widen as you made your way towards the kitchen, you watch with amusement at the scene.   
  
Adorned in a cute dinosaur print apron, your husband was flitting about the kitchen like a master as he finished cooking dinner for the two of you. He catches a glimpse of you in his peripheral, and you see his ears flush red. A giggle slips out of your lips and you can hear a "tch" from the tall blonde. You slip your arms around him as soon as you see him finish cooking and you mumbled, "You didn't have to."  
  
"The one time I'm home earlier than you and you're not appreciative of me cooking, I see how it is," he responds with a slight scoff. But the playful tone in your voice makes you laugh. You let go of him and he turns around to face you, his arms immediately wrapping around you, instinctively pulling you closer and he asks, "Tired?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"Then eat dinner, you'll feel better afterwards," he let's go of you and gently places his hand on the small of your back and pushes you towards the dining table. You sit as he serves the food, and once your both seated and the grace has been spoken, you dig in. But unknown to you, you grab the wrong utensil and he holds back his laughter and teases, "Do we need a lesson on proper table etiquette?"  
  
A slight blush takes over your face and you mutter, "Shut up."  
  
"Cute."  
  
The rest of dinner goes by uneventfully, save for Kei asking you to finish washing the rest of the dishes after he helps you half way. You pout, a natural whine escaping your lips and he rolls his eyes before walking away. You frown, but then smile after thinking about how nice it was for Kei to make dinner. He was a pretty amazing cook after all.  
  
You had just finished drying all the dishes when you looked out the window to see it pouring rain. And you smiled widely. You gravitate towards the window and watch with wide eyes at the scene before you, but before you can drift away into your thoughts, you feel warmth behind your back as Kei wraps his arms around you.   
  
"Shower."  
  
"You can go first," you responded as you tilt your head back. You meet his gaze and he clears his throat, "Bath."  
  
"Oh?" your eyes widen and he smirks before taking you by surprise and picking you up. You squeak, and you swear he's smirking, but you can't tell cause he has you over his shoulder. But you stop upon smelling your favorite body wash in the air and he puts you down. You blink several times before he hears you gasp and you smile brightly at him.   
  
"Kei!"   
  
He merely nods and looks away, but you know he's glad you liked it. But you **always**  enjoy bath time with him. After all, not only can you relax as you listen to the playlist he's made just for you, you get to relax with him as you pampered each other after a long week at work.  
  
***  
  
You almost doze off as his hands work magic on your hair and shoulder as he massages both, one in part to dry you off and another to help you relax just a bit more. You had already finished drying him off, after much playful bantering between the two of you. After all, last time you had dried him off first with your hair still soaking wet, you had gotten sick. Kei would prefer you not to repeat that situation again.  
  
Your eyes slowly flutter close as you sigh in content as he worked out all the knots on your shoulders. And you're absolutely certain this is how heaven would feel like. But as soon as his hands leave you, you're awake again, a small pout forming on your lips and you whine softly, exaggerating his name.  
  
"I'll be back," he responds as you see him leave the bathroom. You frown but pick up the blow dryer, working on the few remaining strands left as you enjoyed the blast of warm air. You hear nothing, not even the shifting of blankets and pillows as Kei begins setting up for the night.  
  
You shiver slightly as you enter the room and you frown at the temperature. Until it hits you that Kei had probably lowered it, as usual during this time of the year. You make your way out of the room, and you sigh and whine, "Kei. It's already cold enough."  
  
"Nope, not cold enough."  
  
"I'm going to freeze," you respond and he blinks at you once. You were hoping maybe, just maybe, he'd concede to your desire for **normal room temperature**. But all hope is thrown out the window as soon as you see his devilish smirk and you see him hold the down button as you hear the beeping of the machine indicate that he's lowering the temperature again.  
  
"Kei!"  
  
"You'll manage [F/N]," he walks away from the thermostat, and grabs your hand, lacing his fingers with yours as he pulls you back to the bedroom. You're about to complain, but his next words keep you silent, "If three blankets aren't enough, I can warm you up."  
  
***  
  
The next morning starts with an abrupt thump on the floor, and Kei wakes up irritated and agitated as he attempts to glare at you from the floor. Yesterday morning was intentional, but this, this was not. You were now laying on his side of the bed, peacefully hugging the blankets and cocooning yourself in them. He gets up, and slides back into the bed, this time taking your side. Honestly, he would've been a bit more grumpy, but your lingering scent and warmth on the bed lulled him back into a gentle slumber.  
  
But as soon as you wake up several hours after, the confusion that's written all over your face makes him scoff as he watches from the doorway. He was up way before you, and he's still slightly upset about you dropping him onto the floor again. You blink groggily and turn to him, "Why are you up so early on a Saturday?"   
  
Your words come out in a hoarse whisper, and he dully responds, "I wonder. Maybe it's because a certain someone kicked me off my side of the bed. Again."  
  
You were rubbing at your eyes, but you freeze and you mumble, "Whoops."  
  
"Whatever, [F/N]."  
  
"No! Kei! I'm so sorry!" you quickly respond as you practically jump out of bed and grab his hand before he leaves the room. He doesn't look at you, clearly grumpy about the lack of sleep and you frantically declare, "I'll make it up to you! I swear!"  
  
And yes, you definitely did. Much to his surprise, despite his blatant cold shoulder, you had still treated him with all the love and patience that sometimes he doesn't deserve. He was in the middle of eating yet another stack of strawberry shortcake pancakes. You were sneaking glances at him every now and then, but what you saw made your heart flutter and filled your being with warmth.   
  
The serene and peaceful expression on Kei's face as he ate breakfast across from you was rewarding enough as it was. It also meant that he wasn't mad at you anymore. But the most rewarding part was when you caught his golden orbs gaze lovingly at the silver band on his hand. You smiled and he notices, his eyes filled with confusion as he looks at you, "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing," you respond cheerfully. You fall silent as the two of you resume eating breakfast, but upon noticing him glance at the ring on your finger, you slide your hand into his, interlocking it. A slight blush quickly rushes onto his face and he lowers his head, "God damn it [F/N], why are you so cute?"  
  
You couldn't respond to that either, because seeing Kei as a blushing mess sent your heart fluttering and your face mimicking the adorable expression on your husband's face.  
  
***  
  
The two of you finish washing the dishes, and you glance out the window again, surprised that it was raining again. It wasn't just earlier and you mumble, "There goes the picnic plan."  
  
Kei follows your gaze and he nudges you softly and you turn to him. He sends you a small smile, causing your heart to skip a beat and he states, "There's always our back up plan."  
  
Several minutes later, with hot tea in your hands and the two of you cuddled together underneath blankets in the living room couch, the familiar theme song of Jurassic Park movies was filling the household once again. Marathons of this series was a normal thing for you guys, but cuddling and movie time was another favorite on rainy days as well. What better way than to combine the two?   
  
But unlike the usual where you both manage to finish the entire series, around halfway through the fourth film Kei notices that you're abnormally quiet. He glances down at you, only to find you sound asleep while hugging his arm tightly. Almost immediately, he lowers the volume before switching off the TV. He shifts so that both of you are now comfortable on the couch, with your head resting on his shoulder, and an arm wrapped tightly around you. His gaze on you softens once more and he gently presses a kiss to your forehead. Sometimes, he wonders how he got so lucky. But sometimes, you do too.   
  
And all you both wish for is for these blissful moments to last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVEN'T WRITTEN FOR THIS BOY IN SO LONG.
> 
> But honestly I love him so much. Season 3 consistently reminds me of how much I love him. But I had no motivation to write and no inspiration to write for the longest time. So bless that tumblr post. ;__; Lana is an amazing writer, I love her scenarios and her imagines and her headcanons. She's really friendly too, so if any of you guys would like to just scroll through imagines/scenarios/hc's (that are both SFW and NSFW), her tumblr is a m u s t. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this. :) I'm glad I got to write this. Thanks for letting me write it Lana! You're the absolute best! <3 <3 <3


End file.
